Agridulce
by Antoria
Summary: La misma situación, dos miradas muy diferentes. Lo que sucede luego de que Gale se enterara quién fue la persona que llevo morflina aquella dolorosa noche.
1. Gale en los ojos de Madge

**Nota de la autora: No puedo creer que hayan tan pocos fics en español de los Juegos del Hambre, en especial que sean tan escasos los fics sobre Gale y Madge. Es por eso que me atreví a escribir esta diminuta historia. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero ****a medida que se fueron dando las cosas y como básicamente es la misma escena, la dividí en dos partes con las diferentes perspectivas. Tomo esto como un ejercicio, puesto que hace muchos años que no escribo, así que está lejos de lo que pueda llamar excelente; sin embargo, espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gale en los ojos de <strong>**Madge**

La única vez que Gale Hawthorne me dijo un cumplido también me dejó muy en claro lo mucho que le disgusto. Y no es que me sorprenda, por lo general, los demás me evitan por ser la hija del alcalde, aunque si vivieran mi realidad entenderían que no hay mucho que envidiar; sin embargo, el hecho de que precisamente sea _él_ que el que se esfuerce por demostrar más odio me duele un poco más.

La escasa información que sé de Gale es gracias a lo que he observado y algunos detalles que sin querer Katniss soltó cuando me llevó al bosque a cazar. Sé que tiene tres hermanos menores, que su padre murió en las minas, que es un excelente cazador y muy hábil diseñando trampas. También sé que muchas chicas mueren por él, que muchas aseguran haberle robado un beso, pero que sola una le ha robado el corazón. Katniss nunca me ha confesado cual es la verdadera relación que hay entre ellos, ya que jamás hablamos de chicos como tampoco de moda porque nos parece una pérdida de tiempo, pero es obvio que es algo mucho más que una simple amistad. Lo noté en sus ojos aquella horrible noche cuando llevé los fuertes calmantes de mi madre.

Presencié el momento cuando azotaban brutalmente a Gale, vi como soportó estoico cada uno de los golpes, como su cuerpo no resistió más y como se desvaneció momentos antes de que llegara Katniss a salvarlo. Me enfureció no haber sido yo quien parara toda esa crueldad. Pude haberlo hecho. Pude gritar que soy hija del alcalde y que en el Distrito 12 nunca se llega a ese nivel de violencia, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no respondió. No pude mover ningún músculo. Ver a Gale al borde de la muerte me paralizó. En ese preciso momento comprendí que para mí no es tan sólo el chico atractivo y mal humorado que nos vende fresas todos los fines de semana. No recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa ni tampoco haber entrado al cuarto de mi madre para robarle las medicinas, menos todo el camino que corrí hasta llegar a casa de Katniss. Únicamente recuerdo que ella me miró sorprendida y que Haymitch me llamó loca. No sé lo que le dije a mi padre cuando me abrió la puerta. Luego de eso, lo único que tengo en la memoria es que me encerré en mi habitación y pasé despierta toda la noche. Al día siguiente, llegué nuevamente a casa de Katniss pero no fui capaz de llamar. _¿Y si me decían que no había resistido?_ No tenía ni la más mínima idea que hacer hasta que Peeta me encontró apoyada en la cerca. «Se pondrá bien», fue todo lo que alcancé a escuchar. Sólo entonces sentí que podía respirar otra vez.

Han pasado varias semanas y no he vuelto a ver a Gale. Sé que ha vuelto a trabajar en las minas y es quizás por eso que no lo ha venido a mi casa a vender fresas. Puede ser eso o que no quiera verme. En realidad no tengo idea si alguien le informó que yo le di los calmantes. Espero que no. No quiero que se sienta en deuda conmigo; eso no haría más que darle otra razón para odiarme.

...

Toco el piano todos los días. Generalmente lo hago para relajar a mi madre, pero en las últimas semanas lo hecho por mi propio bien. Necesito la paz de la música que me desconecta del mundo por un par de horas. Me obliga a no pensar ni en los problemas que tiene mi padre con el Capitolio, ni en la salud de mi madre ni tampoco en Gale. Estoy tocando una antigua melodía cuando golpean dos veces la puerta de atrás. Paro de inmediato. Es mediodía de un domingo luminoso, lo que significa que _alguien_ viene a vender fresas. «Que no sea Gale, que no sea Gale», repito mientras voy por el pasillo. _¿Pero a quién engaño?_ Sólo puede ser él. Y no me equivoco porque al abrir la puerta me encuentro con unos intensos ojos grises. Viste una camisa blanca delgada, pantalones oscuros muy gastados y en la mano trae solo una bolsa pequeña. Noto el cansancio en su rostro reflejado en el rastro oscuro bajo sus ojos y los pómulos ligeramente prominentes. Aún así, su atractivo no ha disminuido para nada.

—Parece que ya estás mejor —digo tratando por todos los medios de que mi voz no suene demasiado emocionada. Debí haber saludado como todo el mundo, pero verlo en la puerta de mi casa _casi_ tan saludable como siempre me impresiona. De todos modos, no es nada revelador tampoco; todo el mundo está enterado de su castigo.

—Las medicinas del Capitolio pueden hacer milagros —gruñe. Maldigo en silencio porque por su tono de voz y su mirada asesina me deja claro que ya lo sabe de todo.

—No todo lo del Capitolio podría ser malo —es lo único que se me ocurre responder mientras me hago la indiferente. Veo que su mirada se oscurece aún más. Al parecer está luchando por no soltarme algo hiriente.

—Toma —me dice y pone a mi alcance la bolsa con fresas. La recojo, meto la mano al bolsillo buscando las monedas cuando escucho decir que son gratis.

¡Era la que me temía! Se siente en deuda conmigo y ahora me traerá fresas gratis por el resto de la vida. Si supiera que tendría que darme un bosque lleno de fresales para pagar sólo un analgésico. No puedo permitir que me regale su sustento. Apuesto que no tendrá nada que comer hoy en la noche si no llega con el dinero a casa.

—Nunca pensé en pedirte que me pagaras por los medicamentos —espeto seriamente.

—¡Nunca te pedí que me salvaras la vida tampoco!

Me dan ganas de abofetearlo. ¿Cómo puede preferir que no hiciera nada mientras él estaba muriendo de dolor? Junto la puerta tras de mí porque mi padre puede andar cerca y no quiero que escuche los gritos de Gale. No necesito crearle más problemas ni tampoco más oportunidades para que me deteste. Ya no me mira pero yo no le quito los ojos de encima pensando en que debo decirle que es un idiota, que no necesita pagarme nada, que volvería hacerlo mil veces si fuera necesario aunque me odie.

—Yo no te salvé la vida, Gale, fue Katniss quien llegó a tiempo antes que murieras desangrado —contesto recordándole cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad.

—Pero si no fuera por ti, podría haber muerto de dolor —responde y me sostiene la mirada esta vez.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un «gracias»? —pregunto ligeramente esperanzada. Por un instante creo que lo tomará mal, pero me sorprende ver algo muy parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios. Me pregunto cómo será Gale cuando está feliz. Si un intento de mueca de amabilidad en su rostro hace que mi corazón empiece a saltar más rápido, no quiero imaginar lo que podría hacer una buena carcajada.

—Mira, no debiste ir esa noche. Fue un acto estúpido y peligroso —expresa ahora en un tono más conciliador.

—Pero no me sucedió nada y tú estás bien, eso es lo único que _me_ importa.

Ahora soy yo la que me quiero abofetear. Noto que mis mejillas arden y bajo mi mirada avergonzada. Estoy diciendo más de lo necesario. Meto una mano al bolsillo y saco las monedas rápidamente.

—Ten, lo necesitas.

—Ya te dije que son gratis. Si quieres, tómalo como un regalo —dice sin tomar las monedas que le ofrezco. Me irrita y ganas de insultarlo no me faltan, pero algo de razón me queda y pienso que tratarnos como siempre sólo caldeará los ánimos. Lo sorprendo cuando tomo su mano, dejo las monedas en su palma, cierro su puño y mantengo entrelazadas mis manos sobre la de él para que no pueda moverla. Ignoro el calor que sube a mi cara como también los hormigueos en el centro de mi cuerpo.

—Tu familia lo necesita —digo con firmeza y suelto su mano porque los hormigueos se transforman en electricidad. —Además, preferiría que me regalaras cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta alzando una ceja.

«Un beso», pienso automáticamente.

Algo en la mirada de Gale me hace imaginar que ha escuchado mis pensamientos. Sus ojos están algo fuera de sus órbitas y hay un gesto extraño en la comisura de sus labios. Pero es imposible… ¡A no ser que haya pensando en voz alta! _¡Pero qué diablos he dicho!_

Quizás no escuchó bien, puede ser que lo haya murmurado y no lo haya captado, quizás aún hay tiempo de rectificar. Pero no me salen las palabras. Estoy perdida y en cualquier momento recibiré algún comentario ácido de su parte. Debo desaparecer de su vista o de la tierra si es posible.

Sé que alcanzo a decir un «adiós», giro, entro a la casa y estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo cuando hay algo que no me deja juntar la puerta. «¡Oh no, y ahora qué!», pienso casi al borde de mis nervios. Vuelvo y veo la punta de la bota de Gale entre la puerta y el marco. Siento mi corazón trepar hasta la garganta. Ya imagino lo que va a decir. Que soy una tonta, igual como todas esas chicas de la escuela que lo siguen para todos lados. Que pierdo mi tiempo porque la única persona que le interesa es la única persona a quien puedo llamar amiga. Cierro la puerta tras de mí por si acaso; sin embargo, Gale no retrocede y quedamos tan cerca que puedo oler el aroma a bosque impregnado en su ropa. También puedo sentir su aliento cálido sobre mis labios. Empiezo a temblar porque me estoy perdiendo en sus inquietantes ojos grises y porque es la primera vez que un hombre se me acerca tanto. _¿Estará jugando conmigo?_ _¿No debería apartarlo de un empujón?_ No dejo de temblar y es entonces cuando Gale toma mi cintura y le pone fin a los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Suelto la bolsa con las fresas y me aferro a su camisa. Me siento como esos animalitos indefensos del bosque... totalmente frágil. Falta un solo movimiento suyo y acabará conmigo para siempre.

Nuestras bocas se encuentran y poco a poco empezamos a ceder. Mis manos trepan a su cuello y él logra separar mis labios. Siento la presión de su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso sobre el mío y, a medida que sus caricias me electrifican, el beso se vuelve mucho más intenso.

Recuerdo haber escuchado a las chicas de la escuela comentar cosas sobre su primer beso. Todas aseguraban haber sentido mariposas en el estómago, la sensación de estar flotando y una especie de bloqueo mental. Estoy dando mi primer beso y sólo siento las mariposas porque estoy más consciente que nunca de mis movimientos. Me doy cuenta que cuando acaricio su nuca, él se aferra más a mi cintura o que cuando hacemos una pequeña pausa y él roza apenas mis labios, se me eriza toda la piel. Fácilmente me puedo volver adicta a su piel que huele a naranjas y a su boca que sabe muy parecido a las manzanas.

Quiero retener este momento y hacerlo eterno. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que sea lo que sea que nos conecta sea real, pero _¿por qué me sigo engañando?_ Gale sólo aprovecha cada instante y yo estoy atrapada en algo que no existe. Son mis labios los que está besando, pero definitivamente no soy yo en quien piensa. Todas sus caricias, suspiros, abrazos no van dirigidos a mí sino a Katniss Everdeen. Siempre ha sido así y sospecho que siempre lo será.

Necesito alejarlo, _debo_ apartarlo de mí; no obstante, mi cuerpo no obedece. Gale comienza a acariciar mi espalda y por un segundo creo poder soportar toda esta farsa.

Es la voz de mi padre llamándome desde el interior de la casa lo que me salva de los brazos de Gale. Nos separamos instantáneamente. Me siento mareada y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es recoger la bolsa que dejé caer por el impacto. Fijo mis ojos en las fresas como esperando que ellas me digan que hacer. Lo último que quiero escuchar es que Gale me diga ahora que _esto_ ha sido un error y que no ha significado nada. Entiendo perfectamente que nunca debió suceder, pero si lo escucho venir de sus labios me destrozará aquí mismo. Bastante patética me siento ya para que además vea lo débil que soy. _No, no voy a llorar_.

—Creo que deberías pensar tú en un regalo mejor —logro decir en el tono más indiferente que puedo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y noto que la suya irradia algo que no puedo descifrar. No añado nada más; no creo que le importe mucho lo que tenga que decir de todas formas. El ardor en mis ojos se hace insoportable y esta vez si logro entrar a casa. No acudo al llamado de mi padre. En su lugar, corro escaleras arriba y me escondo en mi habitación. Es allí cuando mi propio reflejo en el espejo me golpea. Mis mejillas brillan en un intenso rojo, mi mirada está turbada y entre mis dedos cuelga la bolsa con fresas. «Son las últimas fresas que comes, Madge, las últimas», me digo al mismo tiempo que dejo salir cada una de mis lágrimas.


	2. Madge en los ojos de Gale

**Madge**** en ****los ****ojos ****de ****Gale**

No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que vi a Madge Undersee. Probablemente en la escuela o en la plaza donde anuncian los nuevos tributos de cada año. Sin embargo, nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi padre había muerto en las minas pocos días atrás y yo estaba, junto con otros familiares de las víctimas, en el Edificio de Justicia para recibir una estúpida medalla al valor. El alcalde, su padre, era el encargado de acercarse a cada uno de los dolientes y de repetir unas cuantas palabras de aliento. En ese momento Madge era tan solo una niña que observaba todo desde un extremo de la sala. Su pesar parecía genuino, pero no pude más que sentir resentimiento. «¿Qué sabe ella de pérdida, de dolor, de pobreza?», me pregunté mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio. Han pasado algunos años y aún no puedo responder aquellas interrogantes, pero si sé un poco más sobre ella. Sé que no comparte mucho en la escuela, que últimamente se ha hecho amiga de Catnip, que para eventos importantes viste vestidos elegantes y que le gustan mucho las fresas. También sé que fue ella la que trajo una caja con calmantes esa noche que fui azotado. La vi entre el público mientras era brutalmente golpeado y note la misma mirada de dolor en su rostro que me entregó seis años atrás. Desee que no estuviera mirando y estuve a punto de gritarle que desapareciera, pero no fue necesario ya que al poco tiempo era yo quien perdía el conocimiento.

Supongo que me ha ayudado por ser amiga de Katniss; sin embargo, no debió haberlo hecho. Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para ahora agregar estar en deuda con la hija del alcalde. ¿Acaso no es suficiente ya tener que enterrarme vivo todos los días para alimentar cuatro bocas hambrientas y ver como Katniss pone nuevamente en riesgo su vida en los juegos? No sé cómo diablos financiaré pagar las medicinas del Capitolio que Madge llevó aquella horrible noche. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera he sido capaz de darle las gracias. Nunca la he odiado en realidad, pero no pierdo la oportunidad de hacerla sentir mal cada vez que puedo. Soy un idiota, lo sé, pero molestarla se ha vuelto un juego divertido, y en el Distrito 12 no tenemos mucha diversión que digamos.

Hace semanas que no voy a su casa a vender fresas, aunque no quiere decir que le haya perdido el rastro. La he visto caminar junto a su padre en las mañanas mientras yo voy hacia la mina, también la he visto salir de la botica y los sábados la he divisado correr hacia la casa de Katniss. Muchas veces he querido retenerla para agradecerle, pero al instante me arrepiento. Sé que no voy a poder evadirla para siempre; es sólo que simplemente no encuentro ni el lugar ni las palabras adecuadas para dirigirme a ella. En realidad, nunca le digo cosas muy adecuadas; sin embargo, la próxima vez que este frente a Madge debo ser correcto.

…

Es un domingo excepcionalmente brillante y estoy frente a la puerta trasera de la casa de la familia Undersee. He tocado dos veces como de costumbre y ahora espero deseando que esté de suerte para que no sea Madge quien atienda. Es una estupidez, de todas formas, porque _siempre_ es Madge quien espera las fresas. Escucho sus pasos por el pasillo y de un momento a otro ya está en el umbral de la puerta.

—Parece que ya estás mucho mejor—dice en lugar de saludo.

Lleva una blusa sin mangas color celeste y pantalones claros que llegan a la altura de la rodilla. El cabello rubio cae desordenadamente por sus hombros. Sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas; no obstante, sus ojos me dirigen una mirada que no puedo descifrar.

—Las medicinas del Capitolio hacen milagros— contesto con una voz más áspera de lo que quería.

—No todo lo del Capitolio podría ser malo— responde escogiéndose de hombros.

Obviamente tiene razón, pero no se lo digo. Es más, me molesta su observación porque en estos momentos en que Katniss está jugándose la vida, todo lo que venga del Capitolio me repugna.

—Toma— digo mientras le extiendo la bolsa con fresas. Ella la recoge y antes que pueda sacar las monedas de su bolsillo añado —Son gratis.

Madge vuelve a posar su mirada sobre mí. Esta vez logro ver un dejo de sorpresa en sus ojos verdes. Está claro que entiende que cuando digo «gratis» vale a decir «mis hermanos no cenarán esta noche».

—Nunca pensé en pedirte que me pagaras por los medicamentos— señala muy seria.

—¡Nunca te pedí que me salvaras la vida tampoco!

Le hablo más alto y con más rabia de lo necesario, pero por fin digo en voz alta lo que me morí por gritar cuando supe que Madge había hecho un gesto por mí que nunca podré devolver. Ella cierra la puerta tras de sí. Es probable que su padre esté cerca por lo que no sería conveniente para ninguno de los dos que escuchara mis gritos. No aparta sus ojos de mí y yo trato de hacer lo mismo, pero no lo consigo por mucho tiempo y termino por fijarme en la bolsa con fresas como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— Yo no te salvé la vida, Gale, fue Katniss quien llegó a tiempo antes que murieras desangrado.

— Pero si no fuera por ti, podría haber muerto de dolor— contesto con toda franqueza.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un «gracias»?— me pregunta alzando una ceja. Si la situación no fuera tan complicada le hubiera lanzado un comentario desagradable, como siempre, sólo porque no soporto ver su rostro tan infantil. Sin embargo, la situación amerita que me comporte; además, antes de que llegue incluso a pensar qué responder, una especie de sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

—Mira— empiezo a decir tratando de suavizar mi tono de voz, pero aún con la vista fija en la bolsa— No debiste ir esa noche. Fue un acto estúpido y peligroso.

—Pero no me sucedió nada y tú estás bien, eso es lo único que me importa.

Estoy sorprendido. Levanto rápidamente la vista y noto que el calor en sus mejillas ha aumentado. Es ella quien está rehusando mi mirada esta vez. Vacila unos segundos hasta que mete una mano a su bolsillo derecho.

—Ten, lo necesitas— me dice extendiéndome las monedas que valen las fresas.

—Ya te dije que son gratis. Si quieres, tómalo como un regalo.

Inesperadamente me toma una mano, deposita las monedas en ella y me cierra el puño con fuerza. Sus dos suaves y delgadas manos están cruzadas sobre la mía. Lo único que siento es una ola de calor que sube poco a poco por mi brazo y que logra extenderse por mi cuerpo.

—Tu familia lo necesita— repite lentamente pero con voz firme mientras rompe la conexión de nuestras manos. —Además, preferiría que me regalaras cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto sin pensar y me arrepiento en el acto porque sé que no podría comprarle nunca un regalo a su altura. Generalmente para el cumpleaños de Katniss cazo el doble de animales o cambio carne por una buena hogaza de pan. Para su último cumpleaños pensaba conseguir un modesto pastel, pero los Juegos del Hambre frustraron todos mis planes. A simple vista, no es comida lo que dejaría contenta a Madge.

—Un beso— susurra por toda respuesta antes que pueda añadir algo.

«Un beso», retumba en todo mi cerebro. Inspecciono su mirada tratando de averiguar si me toma el pelo o si está siendo sincera conmigo. ¡Este es el problema con Madge! Nunca puedo predecir lo que me contestará. Siempre me desconcierta. Sus mejillas emanan calor ahora y sus grandes ojos verdes están brillantes y expectantes. _¿Es __posible __que__ hable__ en__ serio?_

No es que nunca me haya fijado en Madge, de hecho, me fijo en todas las chicas. La mayoría de ellas rompen en molestas sonrisitas cuando paso a su lado. Las más atrevidas me han cerrado un ojo para invitarme luego a pasear «por ahí». La minoría, entre ellas Katniss y Madge, logran cruzar palabra conmigo sin volverse estúpidas. En más de una ocasión me he pillado pensando en que si Madge hubiera sido una hija más de la Veta sería mi amiga. Es reservada, lista y no es en lo absoluto desagradable a la vista. Es más, creo que es una de las chicas más lindas del Distrito 12. Obviamente, nunca jamás lo confesaré. ¿Si alguna vez he creído que tengo alguna oportunidad con ella? Nunca. Está totalmente fuera de mi alcance, es por eso que su propuesta me resulta tan irreal.

Al parecer estoy mucho rato paralizado, tanto que he aburrido a Madge porque de pronto se despide con un débil «adiós», me da la espalda y trata de escabullirse hacia el interior de la casa. Es en ese momento cuando una fuerza invisible me empuja hacia adelante y pongo el pie para impedir que Madge cierre la puerta. Por un segundo se me pasa por la mente que estoy cometiendo una locura. Si me descubre el alcalde pensará que soy un ladrón y sería azotado nuevamente en la plaza. Pero olvido todo el peligro que corro al instante siguiente, cuando Madge sale una vez más. Vuelve a juntar la puerta tras de sí y quedamos separados por apenas un par de centímetros porque yo no he retrocedido mis pasos. Noto que sus pupilas se dilatan y que el color de sus ojos no es totalmente verde sino que tiene pequeñas pintas de tono miel. También me fijo en un lunar pequeño en su sien derecha y en sus labios finos que no llevan maquillaje. No sé por qué pero de pronto me cuesta respirar con normalidad. Madge tiembla, lo que me recuerda mucho a un animal herido, y mi acto reflejo es rodear su cintura con mis manos para atraerla hacia mí. Aquello no hace que deje de temblar, pero sí provoca que bote la bolsa con fresas al suelo y que sus manos se aferren a mi camisa a la altura de mi pecho.

Nuestros labios se rozan y siento otra vez una ola de calor placentera avanzando por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos cálidas suben en dirección hacia mi cuello y yo me arriesgo a profundizar el beso. A diferencia de las otras chicas que he besado, exceptuando a Catnip, todas estaban tan nerviosas o ansiosas que echaban a perder el momento. Madge, por el contrario, lo hace excelente. Lleva el ritmo, hace las pausas debidas y masajea mi nuca con una electrizante suavidad. No parece una primeriza para nada. De pronto me salta la duda si soy el primer hombre que la ha besado. Nunca he visto a Madge rodeada de chicos, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Tampoco soy su íntimo amigo; no tengo por qué saber sobre su vida sentimental. Sin embargo, la sola idea de que haya besado a otros chicos de la misma forma que me está besando ahora me molesta… y _mucho_. Entonces intensifico el beso casi con rabia para que quede bien claro que no soy como el resto.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estamos abrazados, besándonos, acariciándonos. Perdí la noción del tiempo porque me siento bien, quizás demasiado bien. Pienso que perfectamente podría pasar todo lo que resta de la tarde saboreando sus delicados labios, acariciando su espalda, embriagándome con el dulce perfume de su cuello. ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! La silenciosa Madge resultó ser una caja llena de sorpresas. Me pregunto que otros misterios me oculta, y no me inquieta la idea de querer descubrirlos todos.

Me es difícil apartar mis brazos de su cintura, pero no tengo otra alternativa cuando desde lejos la voz de su padre llamándola nos vuelve de golpe a la realidad. Retrocedo y quedamos frente a frente ahora a una distancia prudente. Madge rompe nuestro contacto visual cuando decide recoger la bolsa con fresas. Me gustaría decir algo; quiero decir algo, pero ninguna palabra sale de mi boca. Rechaza mi mirada por lo que no puedo ni siquiera adivinar que diablos está pasando por su mente. Sólo veo que abre la bolsa y mira las fresas como si las estuviera contando. Alcanzo a distinguir algo parecido a una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Creo que deberías pensar tú en un regalo mejor— pronuncia con un dejo de amargura en su voz y por un segundo nuestros ojos se encuentran. Los suyos siguen muy brillantes.

No entiendo qué quiere decir. No sé qué es lo que está pasando por su cabeza. No tengo idea si lo del beso era una broma o de verdad lo quería. _¿O__ no __le__ gustó?__ ¿Esperaba __algo __mejor?_ Lo único que tengo más que claro es que Madge Undersee nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Madge gira sobre sus talones y en seguida desaparece al entrar a su casa. Esta vez no alcanzo a detenerla. Me quedo estático un buen rato frente a la puerta esperando un milagro. Sin embargo, Madge nunca regresa y no tengo más remedio que dar media vuelta y ponerme en marcha hacia un rumbo desconocido sin ser capaz de poner en orden ni lo que pienso ni mucho menos lo que siento.


End file.
